Styles Goes School
by KeniKat28
Summary: "Today you will get a new student in the class," my mentor announces. I hear a few people mutter things like "What? We're half way through the school year already!" "Please come in, Mr. Styles."


"Today you will get a new student in the class," my mentor announces. I hear a few people mutter things like "What? We're half way through the school year already!" The teacher coughs and the class grows silent again. I knit my eyebrows together. I'm not an expert in the whole school thing, but my neighbour worked for the school and he told me that they don't normally allow new students to enroll during the school year, especially not after the Christmas break, just before the exams.

"Must be a 'high priority student' then," I think to myself.

The teacher motions towards the door and says, "Mr. Styles, you can come in." The name 'Styles' sounds so familiar to me. A boy with big green eyes and brown curly hair enters the classroom with his hands in his pockets. A whisper runs through the classroom...

"Oh my god. It's Harry Styles!" and...

"Harry Styles from One Direction!" Then it hits me. Harry Styles from One Direction is joining my class. Not like I care or anything. I've never really had a thing for boy bands. And Harry just seems so... Flirty.

Ms. Jacobs coughs again and said, "Introduce you, young man..." The boy looks up, and a grin spreads across his face. He runs his hand through his hair and chuckles.

"Hey, I'm Harry Styles. I guess most of you know me from my band, One Dir-" He's cut off by a girl who starts screaming.

"OMG. HARRY! I LOVE YOU!" He laughs again and whispers something to Ms. Jacobs.

"Well, I guess an introduction isn't really necessary in this case. You can sit next to Ms. Richards; she'll become your buddy for the time being. Her partner is absent today, so I guess we'll just have to move her to another seat when she comes back tomorrow." I'm about to start laughing until I realise that she'd said 'Ms. Richards'. Wait a minute... That's me. I groan and closed my eyes. Soon after that I feel someone poke my shoulder. I open my right eye and see that Harry has taken the seat next to me and is in full smiling with dimples mode.

"Hi! I'm Harry!" He says cheerfully. I open both eyes and sigh.

"It's not like I don't know that," I spit at him. His smile falters and I immediately feel bad for him. I mean, it must be hard to go to school, especially when you're in a world-famous boy band and basically every girl loves you.

"Sorry," I mutter, a blush creeping up my cheeks. He chuckles again. Gosh, what does that boy have with laughing!?

"It's ok. Must be pretty strange for you guys, right?" I nod in response. I honestly don't like this guy. I met him just a few minutes ago and he's already getting on my nerves.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the tutoring period.

"I'm sorry," Harry says as we stand up, ready to leave, "but I don't think I quite caught your first name, Ms. Richards." He grins and I have an urge to roll my eyes.

"It's Eleanor," I answer. Harry offers his hand and I awkwardly shake it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Eleanor Richards!" I make a mental note to take as much distance from his as possible when my buddy period is over. I'm not exactly the judgmental type, but imagine being in my situation, alright?

Everyone pours out of the classroom, and we follow them, Harry trying to be as unobvious as possible. However, it's no use, seeing as the news that Harry Styles joined our school had spread quite quickly. Curse modern technology. In no time Harry and I are surrounded by screaming and pushing girls. In a school. Great. I get pushed to the side of the hallway, into the lockers, hitting my head against one of the locks. I groan and covered up the forming bump with my hand, trying the fight the tears that are about to leak out of my eyes. From the corner of my eye I see Harry winking at a few girls and handing out some autographs. I lean back against the lockers, trying to ignore the building pain behind my eyelids. I curse under my breath and hear him yell, "please back up! Everybody, move back please!"

I look up to see Harry sending me desperate glance and I can vaguely see him calling out my name. I have to do something. Even though I don't like Boy-Band Dude, I was still his buddy and I'm starting to feel kinda bad for him... I peel myself away from the lockers and start to make my way to Harry, who was now starting to panic. I reach him and tug at his hand. Right at that moment my vision starts blurring and I slump to the ground.

"Eleanor? El?" I feel something tickling in my face and I open my eyes. Harry's leaning over me on my left side, his brown curls hanging in my face. I immediately shoot up and Harry quickly places his hand over my mouth to supress a scream.

"Shit Harry! You scared the crap out of me!" I mutter. He removes his hand from my mouth and winks at me. Ew. No. Just no.

"Where am I?" I groan.

"Look around," he answers me. I'm lying on a bed in what appears to be the nurse's office. Yay.

"How did you get me here?" I ask him, trying not to sound surprised.

"I picked you up and shoved a few girls aside. Nothing much," he says cockily and runs his hand through his hair. I only known Harry for about 2 hours but starts to really get on my nerves. Suddenly, an intense wave of pain washes over me. I whimper softly. Ouch... My head.. I touch it; the spot where'd I hit it against the locker is swollen and really painful.

"Don't touch it!" Harry panics. I raise my eyebrows at his statement. A nurse rushes in, probably alerted by Harry's panicked cry. She's holding an ice pack.

"Sweetheart, is everything ok?" She asks a little too sweetly, whilst moving to the right side of the bed. She places the ice pack over my head, instantly cooling the throbbing blue mountain. From where she's standing, Harry can look right into her blouse (so can I). Then she 'accidentally' brushes his hand. I scoff and look Harry, who's blushing and probably super turned on. I cough loudly and she gets up, straightening her blouse. That nurse lady is starting to piss me off, and Harry's starting to look uncomfortable so I decide to answer her question to break the tension.

"Of course I'm not ok! I just ran into a fucking locker and got run over by about 20 elephants. Then I ended up in the nurse room, with a lady hanging over me and boobs in my face. Fucking awesome." A small laugh escapes from Harry's mouth and I swing my legs over the side of the bed. The nurse slowly moves back a bit, her red lips forming an 'O' and her eyes wide.

"I'm leaving, adios."

"Bye!" Harry chimes in before taking my bag and the excuse slip from a small table in the corner of the room. I open the door and slip back into the now empty corridor. When he closes the door behind him, we look at each other and burst out laughing.

"H-her face!" He hiccups.

"I k-know! But I was just so pissed off!"

"Oh, that was brilliam, El!" Did he just say 'brilliam'? Really Harry? And did he just nickname me? I stop laughing and look at him with my eyebrows raised. He looks back at me and after a split second we start laughing again.

"Thanks Harry," I say when he hands over my bag. But that won't make me like you much more, I mentally add.

"No problem, babe," he smiles and winks. Ugh.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

"Nah, I'm good... Besides, you have to get back to class..."

"No I don't."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have to go back to class."

"Uhm... Yes you do... This is England. School is kinda a mandatory thing here." Harry laughs.

"Well, I don't have to go, because I'm Harry Styles!"

"Real low Harry, playing the famous card... Ha. Ha. Ha." He grins and waves a piece of paper in front of my nose.

"I know! That is my excuse letter. My letter. Not yours."

"Read it."

"What?"

"Read the letter!"

"No!" If he can be annoying, so can I.

"Damn it, Eleanor! Just read the fucking letter already!" He yells, trying to keep a straight face. I pout, but eventually rip the letter out of his hands.

"Blablablaa... Eleanor Richards and Harry Styles are excused from class bec-" I finish in mid-sentence.

"Harry wha-"

"Guess that nurse just really liked me! And I don't care what you say, but I'm gonna drive you home, because I feel like it." Before I have time to react Harry placed a dead-lock on my wrist and dragged my towards a shiny silver car. An Audi R8 to be precise.

"This is your car? Are. You. SHITTING. ME?"

"Yes, it is." he chuckles and opens the door for me.

"Fuck you Harry!" He leans towards me and replies, "Yes please!"

"Ew!"

"I'm just kidding Get in, love!" I squeal and slid onto the soft leather seat next to the drivers side. This. Is. So. Awesome. For a moment I just completely forget how much I dislike the guy sitting next to me.

"Where do you live?" I give him the address and he types it on his fucking BUILT-IN GPS SYSTEM. Then he starts the engine.

About 15 minutes, 3 red traffic lights and me being completely in love with Harry's car later, we turn into my street.

"Which number?"

"85."

"Ok! Here we go!" He brakes and I'm almost sad to leave to car. I sigh and open my door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Yup. Be careful with your head," he laughed and points at my bruise. I roll my eyes.

"Bye!"

"See ya later!" He starts the engine again and I sigh. I feel kind of bad, because he drove me all the way home, saved me from being squashed and I didn't even thank him properly. I spin around and yell, "Harry, wait!"

"Yes, babe?" He grins.

"Wanna come inside and have drink? That's the least I could do for you after you 'saved' me from the evil girl mob this morning..."

I open the door to my house. It's not very big, but I'd always preferred living in a house rather than an apartment.

"Are your parents' home?"

"My parents?" I laugh, "I live here with my roommate, Tobias."

"Your room mate is a boy?"

"Yup."

"Ok..." His voice trails off. Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in his voice? I shrug it off, take off my jacket and start the tour around the house.

"Here's the toilet, here's Toby's room, kitchen, stairs to the attic, study, living room and finally: my room." I gesture to my room with an elegant wave of my arm. Harry chuckles and opens the door.

"Nice!" He whistles softly. My room is the bigger of the two rooms, so I can see why he whistled.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but... How did you pay for this place?"

"I didn't..."

"You didn't pay?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p', "my dad did." I grin.

"Then your dad must be a lawyer or a doctor..." I nod my head.

"He's a lawyer."

"Booya! I knew it!"

"Stop being so cocky..." I mutter softly.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, come on, let's get something to drink."

-.-.-.-.-


End file.
